The present invention generally relates to a magnetic head for use in magnetic recording and reproduction systems and the like, and more particularly, to a magnetoresistance effect type head (referred to as an MR head hereinbelow) in which an essential portion thereof having a magnetoresistance effect element is made smaller in size than a head main body, while major parts constituting the magnetic head are collectively bonded together in a plane for facilitation of connections at lead portions in the later assembly processes, finishing of a magnetic tape engaging portion, and installation of biasing impressing means, etc.
Conventionally, in a thin film magnetic head, in the case where a base plate or substrate on which an essential element is formed is to contact a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, at least the length of the contact portion of the substrate with respect to the recording medium has been made larger than the width of the recording medium. Accordingly, the number of magnetic head chips which can be obtained from a substrate block during manufacture is small, and thus, the yield thereof per one process specific to the thin film process, tends to be undesirably lowered.
Since the magnetoresistance effect type head or MR head is a thin film head made by the thin film process, it is extremely advantageous in the production to reduce the area per head on the substrate. However, if the head is smaller in size than the tape contact surface, it has been difficult to obtain a favorable contact with the recording medium.
Furthermore, in the case where each thin film magnetic head chip is small in size, there have been various difficulties in making the required magnetic heads with rspect to electrical wiring, mechanical assembly, and also processings of the magnetic heads.
Additionally, the magnetoresistance effect element, the electrical resistance of which varies non-linearly with respect to the external magnetic field, requires a biasing magnetic field for effecting linear functions or functions similar thereto according to the end uses, and setting to the optimum values therefor has been one problem to be solved with respect to the MR heads.